


Effugium

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is Saved, Effugium, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven, Hell, Kissing, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, One Word Prompts, Pre-Slash, Slash, Tumblr Prompt, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effugium (Latin): to escape, flee from, avoid, shun.</p>
<p>Adam somehow escapes his fate in the Cage, and gets an unexpected visitor in Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effugium

When awareness finally returned to him, the first thing Adam realized was that he was falling.

He would have sucked in a gasp, he would have _screamed_ , but his lungs felt as though they had been burned away, and he was helpless to do anything more than just fall in a petrified state, wind and fire whipping and burning his face as he descended deeper and faster. His heart accelerated and pulsed thickly throughout his body, his stomach churned and sank and rose to his throat, his limbs grew cold with dread and terror…

Until he then realized that he suddenly had no body, but despite that, it was growing colder and colder the deeper he fell.

_Adam!_

Grasping onto the bodiless voice, Adam opened his nonexistent mouth, his fluid eyes stinging and melting with the immense pressure shoving against his missing face.

_Adam!_ The voice bellowed. _Go!_

“Wh-wha—“ Adam attempted to speak, but blood and air and flames poured out from his mouth instead. Horrified, he couldn’t even scream, now writhing in the air as flashes of white stung and burned and engulfed and—

_GO!_

Then the _worst_ ripping sensation he had never felt before. He felt as though the essence of his being, his very soul, was being shredded in two, the jagged edges of reality and altered dimension stabbing him ferociously with no physical wounds. No. It was incomprehensible how much worse this was.

For the first time, past the blood and rawness and fire and wind and disappeared vocal chords, Adam screamed. A long, drawn-out shriek of pure agony and suffering.

_Adam, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, but listen – listen to me! GO NOW!_ The voice screeched, and _Lord_ , had Adam had any more sense left in him, he would have sobbed at the frantic desperation and pain ringing through his head. _ADAM! YOU MUST GO NOW! FREE YOURSELF, GET—_

Everything stopped. Adam lurched upward with a forceful yank, and he wasn’t falling anymore.

Rather, he was _rising_.

The higher he rose, the more of his mind he was able to obtain and keep, and he suddenly was overwhelmed with the thought of how similar this was to skydiving, and how it was as though someone had activated his chute.

Overwhelmed, frightened beyond all belief, sorrowful, just… Adam began to laugh.

Even past the tears that streamed hotly down his face (when did he get his face back?) at the echoing slam of metal beneath him and the knowledge of the fate he had been spare, he laughed. Hysterically.

Adam laughed as he surpassed where the physical plane of Earth, rising up through the atmosphere and into the most _warm_ and _peaceful_ place that was once familiar to him, so that he wouldn’t mourn who he had left behind.

::

Adam lowered his legs and lightly dug his heels into the woodchips below the swing set, skidding to a halt. Grinning, he twisted his head around to face where his mother was sitting.

Kate Milligan was relaxed against the park bench, splitting her focus between the crocheting project she had in her lap and Adam. Kate glanced up, smiling and giving a little wave in Adam’s direction as she caught sight of her son looking at her.

Adam’s grinned widened and he waved back before turning away, pushing himself out of the swing. Digging his hands in his pockets, he strolled easily down the curved path leading out of the woodchips to the duck pond ahead.

Footsteps, soft and hesitant, clapped on the pavement behind him.

Adam paused, furrowing his brows.

As the footsteps walked closer behind him, the air crackled with a new wave of energy. Adam didn’t think it was threatening, nor negative in any way. Just… different. It was as though new life was pulsing in Heaven, bringing new light, bringing new life.

A hum of indiscernible language rang through Heaven, and suddenly there was _music_ ; angels’ choirs sang in rejoice and delight, their melody and harmony intertwining to create perfection, and Adam felt his chest swell and his knees buckle and his eyes well up.

The footsteps came to a stop behind him. Adam remained still.

A soft touch, bodiless, stroked through his hair, grazed his neck and shoulders, cupped his chin, caressed his cheeks. Adam closed his eyes, his breathing growing more and more ragged with the increasing familiarity of the touch, his heart throbbing and pumping ferociously in his chest.

“Adam.”

“Michael,” Adam gasped as his eyes snapped open, unnoticed tears spilling over down his cheeks, and he spun around.

Michael’s smile was gentle and his eyes were soft, and Adam dazedly watched as they gradually began to shine as the glow behind his smile increased.

“But—How—?“ Adam stammered, his throat going thick as he faltered, tears still steadily streaming down his face.

Michael’s smile once again softened as he stepped forward, slowly approaching Adam. The archangel reached a hand out, and Adam’s eyes fluttered shut at the ghostly touch of Michael’s fingers breezing over his cheek. The boy leaned forward, pressing closer to the archangel’s caress.

“I escaped,” came the wisp reply, and Adam opened his eyes.

The archangel before him lost his smile, and was staring at Adam with breathtaking devastation etched in his handsome face. Adam could do nothing to react beside gape in wonder as he watched emotion cross over the formerly blank and stoic archangel.

Adam remembers when he had Michael using him as a vessel. He had not been in control, and he was not able to see what Michael was doing, but he could _feel_ him. Or rather, he could feel what Michael was feeling. It was something way past surreal, being able to feel and comprehend two sets of emotion to the point where they seemed indistinguishable. But he had felt Michael’s pain, and he had been touched with his love.

It wasn’t something Adam planned on ever forgetting.

“I managed to escape from the Cage,” Michael continued, taking another step forward, his hand sliding along Adam’s cheek until he was cupping it, his fingers stroking through the hair along Adam’s neck, and his thumb rubbing along Adam’s cheekbone. “I thought perhaps it was Raphael or Lucifer or even my Father… The truth is, I don’t know how I became free. But as soon as I was able, I came up here.”

Michael’s voice trailed off, and to Adam’s utter astonishment, Michael’s gleaming eyes welled and tears steadily began trickling down his face, and Michael’s face crumpled in a mixture of distress and happiness. Michael huffed out a quivering laugh and his other hand reached up to cup around Adam’s other cheek, and Adam sank deeper into the soft and warm touch.

“I wanted…” Michael sniffed, a wide smile trembling on his lips. “I wanted to make sure – _make sure_ that you arrived here. I wanted to make sure that my efforts were not in vain. I wanted to make sure that you reached Heaven, that you reached _home_.”

Adam nodded against Michael’s hands, feeling his tears hitting Michael’s palms. “I did. I made it. I made it home, Michael.”

Nodding frantically, eyes frazzled with sparkling joy and gleaming distraught, Michael looked completely different than what Adam remembered from the Green Room.

Vulnerable.

Michael sucked in a breath, jaw clenching and releasing repeatedly, throat quivering.

“Adam, I am so sorry,” Michael breathed, his pads of his fingers pressing a little tighter into the back of Adam’s head. “I never… I never wanted any of what happened to you to happen. I assure you, I didn’t. The first time I laid eyes on you, I never – I never wanted to ruin you. Adam, please believe me, I am so sor—“

Adam had had enough. He had already known all of this; he had felt it the moment that Michael entered him to use him as his vessel. He had felt his apologies, his sorrow, his loss, and his feelings of failure for taking advantage of the young boy who hadn’t known better.  

He knew _exactly_ how sorry Michael was.

So instead of answering or cutting him off or contradicting the archangel, Adam lurched forward, hands snapping up to cup around Michael’s face, and he pressed his mouth to Michael’s firmly, effectively cutting off any more apologies.

Michael took a moment where he stood still from brief shock before he released a shuddering sob against Adam’s lips, sinking into the kiss gratefully. Adam, once again overwhelmed by the onslaught of sensations the archangel brought forth, sagged in sunken relief at Michael’s overall positive response. Adam’s palm slid around Michael’s neck, fingers clutching at the collar of Michael’s shirt.

“I forgive you,” Adam breathed against Michael’s mouth before reconnecting them, unable to keep his lips from Michael’s a moment longer than he had to. He whispered it against the archangel’s lips and played it in his mind like a prayer, reverent and true. Michael trembled fiercely under his touch, and Adam swiped his thumb along Michael’s cheek to catch a fresh tear. “I forgive you.”


End file.
